Ficção e Realidade
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Um escritor de fanfics tímido. Um leitor fanático. E uma conversa totalmente constrangedora. Jensen teria problemas. PADACKLES. Fic escrita por duas mãos. Primeira parte pelas minhas mãos, segunda pelas mãos da draquete.


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

**FICÇÃO E REALIDADE**

**Título:** Ficção e Realidade  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Summary:** Um escritor de fanfics tímido. Um leitor fanático. E uma conversa totalmente constrangedora. Jensen teria problemas.

**P.S.: **Fic escrita por duas mãos. Primeira parte pelas minhas mãos, segunda pelas mãos da draquete. Espero que gostem.

**Capitulo I**

Enfim, Jensen havia conseguido chegar em sua casa. Aquele dia estava sendo no mínimo, muito estranho. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Seus planos da manhã, antes de chegar à escola, haviam sido arruinados.

O _plot_ para um pequeno _drabble_, havia fugido de sua mente. Queria muito poder sumir do mundo e nunca mais aparecer, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível.

Também sabia que a probabilidade do cara que o havia deixado com muita vergonha o reconhecer era mínima.

Resolveu ligar o computador e fazer o que sempre fazia: colocar uma boa música, abrir o MSN e o Word e escrever. Só assim poderia esquecer da sua vida tediosa.

Mal havia aberto o MSN, viu uma janelinha subir no canto direito de seu monitor. Seria mais um dia de pressão psicológica feita por um de seus leitores fanáticos.

**Sasquatch diz: **E aí, cara.

Não se achava um bom escritor, mas o tal de _Sasquatch_ discordava disso, e sempre que o via online, não hesitava em falar com ele. Não importava o status. Ele sempre vinha lhe encher. Não que isso fosse ruim. Isso era realmente muito bom, gostava de conversar com ele. Ele lhe dava muitas idéias. E era um bom amigo virtual.

**Smeckles diz:** Oi...

**Sasquatch diz:** Tudo bem?

**Smeckles diz:** Tendo um pequeno/grande surto pessoal, mas sobrevivo a isso, e você?

**Sasquatch diz:** Ansioso!

**Smeckles diz:** Alguma coisa importante para estar ansioso? Muito embora, isso, vindo de você, nem me preocupa muito. Você está sempre ansioso...

**Sasquatch diz:** É que não vejo a hora de ler mais um capitulo da fic. É isso.

**Smeckles diz:** Qual das? Você lê várias.

**Sasquatch diz:** A sua, é lógico...

**Smeckles diz:** Mas eu postei ontem, e você já está ansioso?

**Sasquatch diz:** Lógico, a sua fic é a melhor fic que eu leio.

**Smekles diz:** Até parece...

**Sasquatch diz:** Nem vem com essa de falar que não, e que existem vários autores melhores e blá, blá, blá... Eu gosto e ponto. Não vamos discutir de novo. Mas aí, conta aí o porquê desse surto pessoal... Alguma coisa tensa?

**Smeckles diz:** Nada, deixa isso pra lá...

**Sasquatch diz:** Ei, cara, eu sei que sou meio chato e tal, mas se quiser um amigo pra conversar, estou aqui, não é?

**Smeckles diz:** Eu sei. Só que foi vergonhoso, e lembrar disso me faz ter mais vergonha ainda.

**Sasquatch diz: **Cara, ter vergonha no MSN é meio estranho, não acha? Eu não estou vendo você. Você não está me vendo, não tem o porquê ficar com vergonha, mas se você quiser ligar a _cam_, eu não ligaria nenhum pouco.

**Smeckles diz:** Vá à merda, pé grande! Quem escutou falar sobre minha fic na escola fui eu, não você...

_E como todos os dias, Jensen caminhava sozinho para o refeitório. Sempre deixava seus amigos livres para fazerem o que quisessem, porque pelo menos assim eles não ficariam lhe enchendo o saco por passar o tempo todo com seus cadernos de baixo do braço, e a cada pico de inspiração escrever uma ou duas linhas. _

_Queria terminar o mais rápido possível o lanche que estava comendo, assim poderia ir para o seu cantinho preferido em todo aquele barulhento colégio. A biblioteca._

— _Chad, mas você não entende, o cara escreve muito, você precisa ler! _

_Tudo o que Jensen mais odiava era sentar ao lado de pessoas barulhentas e escandalosas. Elas o faziam perder o foco. O faziam esquecer tudo o que ficava martelando em sua mente durante horas e horas de aulas chatas e inúteis. Só que como era um aluno exemplar, sempre deixava seu hobby para depois._

— _Jared, pra que ler a história, se você me conta tudo nos mínimos detalhes._

— _Você é um preguiçoso mesmo, hein. _

— _Conta de uma vez, o House já pegou o Wilson de jeito?_

— _E se pegou... – Jensen escutava o cara que estava atrás dele contar detalhadamente as cenas picantes de sua fic para o cara que estava sentado com ele._

_Jensen não conseguia acreditar. A história que o carinha estava contando era a sua. Aquela que havia gasto horas escrevendo. O menino contava sem nenhum pudor as cenas que havia descrito detalhadamente. E desejou ser um avestruz, e desejava também ter um buraco, para poder enfiar a cabeça nele._

**Sasquatch diz:** Nossa, isso é incrível!

**Smeckles diz:** Isso não é nada incrível, eu realmente senti muita vergonha!

**Sasquatch diz:** Se fosse comigo, eu viraria e falaria que eu sou o autor da fanfiction, e que estava me sentindo orgulhoso de receber tais elogios. Porra eu ficaria muito feliz.

**Smeckles diz:** Então porque não começa a escrever e faz isso?

**Sasquatch diz:** A probabilidade de isso acontecer novamente é quase zero.

**Smeckles diz:** Eu gostava de quando ela era zero na minha vida.

**Sasquatch diz:** Mas você conhece o cara? Estudam na mesma sala?

**Smeckles diz:** Graças ao bom Deus, não. Não faço a mínima idéia de quem ele seja, eu estava com tanta vergonha de escutar ele descrevendo tão _detalhadamente_ as cenas da minha fic para o amigo dele, que nem tive coragem de virar pra ver como ele era.

**Sasquatch diz:** Isso seria realmente incrível! Mas sabe, eu senti um déjà vu lendo você contar isso que aconteceu com você. Porque hoje eu contei pro meu amigo toda a fic e contei BEM DETALHADAMENTE.

**Smeckles diz:** A probabilidade de ser você é zero.

**Sasquatch diz:** Verdade, você mora longe pra caramba. Tá, nem é tão longe assim... Se me lembro bem você disse que morava em Dallas.

Jensen sorriu ao se lembrar da pequena mentira que havia inventado ao conhecer o cara, sempre falava um lugar diferente, mas todos no Texas, pelo menos assim não estaria mentindo de mais, não é?

Mas tinha outro ponto, sempre se desmentia. Não conseguia mentir por muito tempo. Era melhor deixar o assunto em aberto do que contar a verdade, ou simplesmente dizer onde realmente morava.

**Smeckles diz:** Morava.

**Sasquatch diz:** Não mora mais?

**Smeckles diz:** Não, mas deixemos isso de lado. Você sabe, não gosto de falar muito da minha vida pessoal.

**Sasquatch diz:** E também não gosta muito de saber da vida pessoal dos seus leitores. Desculpa, eu esqueci.

**Smeckles diz:** Senti certo peso em suas palavras.

**Sasquatch diz:** Como disse, vamos deixar isso de lado, porque se não eu vou falar mais uma vez que daria um braço ou uma perna para conhecer você, e você vai ficar encabulado quando eu disser que se um dia eu lhe encontrasse, lhe daria um beijo, só por você escrever muito, e que... Ah deixa quieto, quando ler isso vai ficar todo vermelho, tenho certeza.

**Smeckles diz:** Err... Vamos mudar de assunto... Eu estava pensando em escrever um drabble hoje, mas aquele puto de merda me fez ficar com tanta vergonha que me esqueci de tudo o que queria escrever!

**Sasquatch diz:** Não fale assim dos seus leitores... Poxa! Assim penso que você fala mal de mim pelas costas também. E eu sabia que você ia mudar de assunto rapidinho. Você é tão previsível.

**Smeckles diz:** Vamos falar sobre fic ou você vai continuar com isso?

**Sasquatch diz:** Ok, ok. Parei.

**Smeckles diz:** Bom mesmo!

**Sasquatch diz: **Então, sobre a fic... Logo menos você pensa em outra coisa para escrever. Que tal escrever sobre uma fic assim, você conhecendo um leitor seu, e vocês se apaixonando... Seria o máximo.

**Smeckles diz: **Cala a boca, pé grande.

**Sasquatch diz:** KKKKKKKKKKK. Calma, calma Smack, não perca a paciência comigo, sabe que eu amo você.

— Jensen, sai desse computador agora! – Jensen escutou a voz de seu melhor amigo, Misha Collins, chamá-lo. – Ou se não, desligo a força como da outra vez. E não, sua mãe não vai brigar comigo, ela não está lavando roupas dessa vez.

**Smeckles diz:** Vou ter que sair!

**Sasquatch diz:** Ou seu amigo vai desligar a energia de novo? Se eu morasse perto de você, eu bateria tanto nele! Ele não percebe que você está conversando com a pessoa mais importante da sua vida?

**Smeckles diz:** Menos, por favor!

**Sasquatch diz: **Vai lá então, mas fique avisado. Um dia ainda bato MUITO nesse seu amigo.

**Smeckles diz:** To sabendo, você diz isso todo dia. Até mais.

**Sasquatch diz:** Até.

Jensen mudou o status do MSN para o ignorado ausente, e saiu do quarto. Aquele dia estava sendo mesmo uma catástrofe. Sabia que Misha não o deixaria em paz. "Você precisa ter mais vida social, amigo" era o que Misha sempre dizia, e sempre deixava entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro.

— Por que não subiu? – Jensen perguntou assim que chegou ao pé da escada e viu Misha todo esparramado em seu sofá.

— Porque eu sabia que se eu subisse você iria demorar ainda mais pra descer!

— Tem lógica.

— Muita! – Misha respondeu sorrindo vitorioso, eram poucas as vezes que Jensen resolvia largar o computador pra ficar com ele. – Que bicho mordeu você hoje?

— Nenhum. E Misha, para de falar como a minha vó.

— Me deixa Jen, estou preocupado. – Misha se endireitou no sofá, dando espaço para que Jensen sentasse também. – Quando eu ia falar com você, no refeitório, você saiu correndo como se tivesse visto um fantasma. E quando fui atrás de você na biblioteca, _você não estava lá._

— Só não estava a fim de ir para a biblioteca hoje. – Jensen andou até a poltrona que ficava de frente para o sofá em que Misha estava sentado e sentou-se. – Que mal há nisso?

— Desde que eu me conheço por gente, você só não vai à biblioteca quando a Danneel está nela. Só que a Danneel se mudou mês passado. – Misha deu um pulo do sofá e olhou apavorado para Jensen. – Ela voltou?

— Não! – Jensen fez uma carranca só de lembrar-se da menina que o perseguia desde o jardim de infância. – Foi pior que ela.

— Nada é pior que ela!

— Existe sim coisa pior que ela, Misha. – Jensen levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Hoje, quando estava no refeitório, um dos dois caras que estavam sentados atrás de mim leu minhas estórias.

— Que demais cara! Você falou com ele? – Misha não precisou nem esperar pela resposta, só o olhar que Jensen havia lhe mandado tinha respondido sua pergunta. – Ah, não vem com essa de ficar com vergonha ou coisa do tipo. Você achou um máximo quando encontrou aquela sua autora preferida, naquela convenção ano passado!

— Mas isso é diferente, ela é uma mulher que escreve. Escreve dois homens juntos, e eu sou um homem que escreve dois homens juntos!

— Eu acho mais estranho uma mulher escrever o que você escreve, do que um homem! – Misha teve que se desviar de uma almofada que Jensen havia jogado em sua direção.

Sabia que Jensen era uma das pessoas mais tímidas da face da terra, se não fosse a mais tímida. Só que para uma pessoa tímida ele ainda tinha alguns bons amigos, o que era realmente muito bom.

Não conseguia entender qual era a motivação que fazia Jensen escrever, mas sabia que ele tinha talento. Ele era sempre o melhor nas coisas que fazia. E por mais que todos o chamassem de _nerd_, quase todas as meninas e alguns meninos da escola em que estudavam eram caidinhos por ele, e ele nem ao menos percebia. E era isso que o diferenciava dos outros _nerds_.

— Nem é pra tanto, Jensen. Ele nem sabe que você deve existir, e nem você sabe quem é ele!

— Não quero mais pensar nisso. Falando a real, o que você quer aqui?

— Como disse, estava preocupado com você. Quando saiu correndo da escola e nem mesmo me esperou... – Misha conhecia Jensen como ninguém, e sabia que ele estava a ponto de ter um colapso. E precisava desviar a atenção dele para qualquer outra coisa.

— Não estava com cabeça pra você e ainda não estou. – Jensen andava de um lado para o outro, sabia que ele estava martelando todo o acontecimento em sua cabeça. E mais uma vez e outra. – O que você está fazendo aqui ainda?

— Sua mãe me convidou para jantar com vocês. Como você não o fez, e eu resolvi aceitar, ela disse que está fazendo minha sobremesa predileta.

Misha pôde ver Jensen revirar os olhos e sair da sala bufando. Não o deixaria livre tão cedo. Quanto menos Jensen pensasse nas coisas, melhor ele ficava, então faria da vida dele um inferno. Apanharia um bocado, mas para ver seu amigo bem. Todo esse esforço era válido.

—X—

Quando Jensen chegou à escola na manhã seguinte, estava do mesmo jeito. Não conseguia parar de pensar no cara que havia falado de sua fic.

Mesmo morrendo de vergonha, gostaria de saber quem ele era.

A ajuda de Misha a esquecer tudo o que se passava em sua mente fora bastante útil. Só que no final, acabara ficando com dó dele, pois seu amigo havia apanhado muito.

Misha era o melhor amigo que uma pessoa poderia ter. Ele sempre fazia de tudo para vê-lo feliz. Tudo bem, não era pra tanto. Ele sempre lhe atazanava para fazê-lo esquecer tudo o que estava em sua mente, mesmo que isso o irritasse muito. Sabia que Misha fazia isso para o seu próprio bem.

— Vai ficar parado na porta por muito tempo? – Misha perguntou enquanto empurrava Jensen para dentro do colégio agitado.

— Se ia me empurrar porque a pergunta?

— Para não deixá-la engasgada na garganta! – Misha sorriu vendo Jensen revirar os olhos e o puxou para a sala.

— Acho que se eu escutar a voz dele, eu posso reconhecê-lo. – Jensen murmurou, mas sua voz não passou despercebida por Misha, que balançava a cabeça negativamente.

— Jensen, foi você que fugiu dele ontem, agora quer conhecê-lo? – Misha perguntou meio assustado. Isso não era uma atitude que Jensen, seu amigo da vida toda, faria.

Se fosse o Jensen que ele conhecia, ele pediria para mudar de escola, só para não correr o risco de encontrar o tal cara que contou _detalhadamente _as cenas quentes da fic dele para seu amigo.

— O que você fez com o Jensen? – Misha perguntou a Jensen chacoalhando ele, para ver se nenhuma pele cairia.

— Mudar de escola seria complicado demais, muitas pessoas novas! – Jensen disse olhando para Misha com desinteresse. – Agora, pode fazer o favor de parar de me balançar, Misha?

— Sabia que essa possibilidade passaria pela sua cabeça. – Misha largou Jensen, que se ajeitou. – E você não viveria sem a minha pessoa. São dezessete anos juntos.

— Se eu saísse, você iria comigo! – Jensen disse, dando as costas para Misha que não se agüentou e começou a rir.

— Quero só ver quando você arranjar um namorado Jensen.

— Ele vai ter que aturar você! – Jensen entrou em sua sala de aula, e sentou-se em sua carteira. – Ou não presta para ser meu namorado.

— Nem todo mundo é como a Viky, Jensen. – Misha falou, ao se lembrar de sua namorada que estava em uma viagem. – E outra, você é meu irmão, mas nem todo mundo sabe disso.

— Não vamos pensar nisso agora! – virou-se pra frente e olhou para o professor que entrava pela porta no mesmo instante.

Química, com certeza aquela aula seria uma perda de tempo.

—X—

Seria muita coincidência existir duas pessoas que lêem a estória do _Smeckles_ e fazer um comentário com seu amigo, e contar tão detalhadamente como havia feito.

No momento nem havia pensado na possibilidade de ele ser o tal cara, mas agora, estava crente que poderia sim, ser esse cara. _Smeckles _gostava de probabilidades, e estava convicto que ele, Jared Tristan Padalecki, poderia sim ser o cara.

Queria saber como ele era, para poder imaginá-lo estando envergonhado. E ainda mais, queria estar ao lado dele, vê-lo ficando todo vermelho, como ele havia lhe dito uma vez.

Com toda a certeza iria descobrir. Se ele fosse mesmo _o cara,_ seria o cara mais feliz da face da terra.

— Jared, vai ficar divagando aí, ou vai entrar na sala? – Chad o chamou de volta para a Terra, e só então viu que havia parado no meio do corredor.

— O que você está fazendo aqui ainda? – Jared perguntou meio inquieto. – Você que já deveria ter ido para a sua sala, se não sabe, a sua é mais longe que a minha.

— Para você estar falando nesse tom comigo, você só pode estar pensando no tal do _Smeckles!_ – Chad falou com desdém e começou a acompanhar Jared na direção das salas de aula. – Você nunca o viu, eu o imagino como um gay, nerd, de aparelho, óculos fundo de garrafa e que usa a camisa dentro das calças!

Chad riu como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e foi esmurrado por Jared.

— Você não tem mais o que fazer? – Jared perguntou olhando-o com irritação. – Não destrua os meus sonhos. Tirar doce da boca de crianças não é legal, ainda mais quando elas nem mesmo tem o doce ainda.

— Ele, com toda a certeza, é um carinha horrível! – Chad afastou-se um pouco de Jared, para que não apanhasse novamente. – Mas entra logo nessa sala, ou vai ser expulso da sala por não chegar no horário novamente. E pára de pensar nesse ser. Não faz bem à saúde.

Chad o empurrou para dentro da sala, no mesmo instante em que o professor estava fechando a porta.

Talvez devesse mesmo fazer o que Chad havia lhe dito. Pensar no cara estava lhe tirando toda a atenção.

—X—

De nada tinha adiantado parar de pensar no ser nomeado por Smeckles. Ele estava ocupando todos seus pensamentos. E já estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça de tanto pensar.

E sabia que Chad também estava começando a ficar irritado.

— Você tem certeza que não se lembra de quem sentou atrás da gente ontem? – Jared olhou para trás e viu que a mesa continuava vazia.

Havia corrido o mais rápido que pode para o refeitório, para poder pegar a mesma mesa do dia anterior, mas parecia que ninguém mais, além dele e Chad, sentavam ali.

Mas queria a mesa realmente para poder ver se alguém sentaria-se à mesa que ficava atrás da sua.

— Já disse que não, e dá para parar de perguntar isso? Eu já disse que não lembro, então, quer fazer o favor de calar a boca, Jared?

Jared sabia que estava extrapolando. Chad não era uma pessoa que saia do sério facilmente. Ele ficava fulo da vida muito fácil, com os outros e não com ele, mas ali estava ele, fuzilando-o com os olhos e dizendo com eles: "Se perguntar mais uma vez, eu bato em você".

— Jensen, por que eu tenho que ir com você? – Misha perguntou pela milésima vez, e Jensen somente o olhou como das outras vezes.

Jensen estava fazendo-o acompanhá-lo até a mesa em que sentara no dia anterior, para poder ver se _o cara_ estaria sentado lá.

— Jensen, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar perseguindo homens com você!

— Você está indo comigo, porque você se importa comigo, e porque você não me deixaria fazer uma coisa dessa magnitude sozinho! – Jensen respondeu enquanto andava mais rápido, deixando Misha para trás.

— Ok, você venceu, mas ainda não concordo com isso, porque no final, quem vai ter que ficar olhando e esperando sou eu.

— Isso mesmo!

— Você é um puto egoísta que só pensa no seu próprio bem estar.

— Sou assim desde sempre, e você convive com isso desde sempre. Não reclame. – Jensen estava entrando no refeitório e viu que a mesa que ficava atrás da que havia sentado no dia anterior estava ocupada e recuou. – Acho que ele está lá... Não vou conseguir entrar.

Misha sabia que Jensen iria fazer isso. E sabia também que Jensen não era egoísta, e sim a pessoa mais tímida e medrosa do mundo, e por isso o queria do seu lado, pois sabia que iria desistir no mesmo instante em que entrasse no refeitório.

— Você não me fez vir aqui à toa, não é? – Misha segurou o braço de Jensen, quando ele ameaçava ir embora, no mesmo instante.

— Mas tem duas pessoas sentadas ali, está vendo? – Jensen apontou na direção das mesas em que havia sentado. – Eu não vou.

— Jen, ali é o Chad, um amigo meu... Só não conheço o amigo dele!

— Chad, era esse o nome do carinha que estava escutando o outro cara contar a minha história. Não vou, não!

Jensen sempre parecia uma pessoa arrogante e anti-social. Ele era, mas era por culpa da sua timidez que não o deixava fazer nada. Ainda estava pra nascer uma pessoa como ele, e como ele iria desistir de ir até a mesa, resolveu arrastá-lo até lá.

Jensen era quem havia começado com essa história de querer descobrir quem era o cara, e não o deixaria dar para trás.

— Misha, você não entende... Não posso ir lá. – Jensen tentava em vão se livrar das mãos de Misha que o empurravam na direção da mesa. – E se você falar alguma merda, não pode... Não quero ir.

— Cala a boca que já estamos chegando! – Misha fez Jensen sentar na mesma cadeira em que ele havia sentado no dia anterior. – E aí, Chad.

Jensen não entendia como seu amigo conseguia ser tão cara de pau.

— Fala aí, Misha. Beleza? – Jensen viu Misha cumprimentar o loiro que estava sentado na outra mesa, mas ele mantinha a mão em seu ombro, prendendo-o na cadeira, para que não fugisse.

— Tudo ótimo, e com você?

— Irritado, mas estou bem... Esse daqui é o Jared, aquele meu amigo que eu disse. – Misha olhou para o moreno que estava sentado ao lado de Chad e sorriu.

— Prazer. Eu sou Misha, e esse aqui é o Jensen, mas não ligue, ele é tímido. – Jensen continuava de costas para mesa onde os outros estavam, e teve a certeza de que ele realmente queria ser um avestruz.

— Prazer cara! Chad sempre fala muito de você! – Jared cumprimentou Misha e olhou para o loirinho que estava de costas para ele.

— Chad disse que o queria no time da escola. E que joga muito bem. Por que não entra para o time?

— Não tenho mais saco pra basquete, eu estou preocupado com outras coisas agora! – Jared estava confuso. Ele já havia escutado esse nome em algum lugar. Misha não lhe era um nome estranho, mas resolveu deixar para pensar nisso mais tarde.

Aquele cara e seu amigo, que não os olhava por nada na vida, estavam no lugar onde o Smeckles deveria sentar. E isso o irritava. Vai que ele resolvesse ir ao refeitório. Ele se sentaria em outro lugar. E sentiu uma vontade insana de bater naquele cara, que não parava de sorrir.

— Ele está pensando em coisas inúteis! – Chad disse com desdém.

— Vá à merda Chad. Isso é importante pra mim.

— O que é tão importante? – Misha perguntou, achando muito interessante aquela troca de olhares que Jared estava tendo com Chad.

— Nada, não. – Jared cortou a resposta que Chad iria dar, e olhou novamente para o cara petrificado na cadeira. – Seu amigo é mudo?

— Nada, ele também veio fazer uma coisa importante, mas deixemos isso de lado, ou eu morro quando chegar em casa. – Misha sorriu quando sentiu Jensen meio que tremer sobre a cadeira, e sabia, seria morto antes de chagar em casa.

Jensen não agüentava mais ficar ali e escutar a conversa dos caras. Sabia que aqueles dois eram os que estavam sentados atrás de si no dia anterior. Era bom em memorizar as coisas, e Jared e Chad eram os nomes que havia escutado. A única coisa que poderia fazer era sair correndo daquele lugar.

Levantou, batendo na mão de Misha que ainda continuava em seu ombro, e olhou bem para a cara dos dois caras que estavam ali. Não sabia como estava a sua cara, mas também não queria imaginar. Pelo olhar que Misha lhe deu, não estava nem um pouco bem.

— Desculpa pessoal, não estou me sentindo muito bem! – Jensen juntou todas as forças que tinha e olhou nos olhos dos dois e se despediu. – Vamos, Misha!

— Mas Jensen, eu tenho que conversar com o Chad sobre o jogo da semana que vem... – Misha sentiu uma das mãos de Jensen agarrar seu pulso e começar a arrastá-lo.

— Não importa, vamos Misha! – Jensen disse olhando nos olhos de Misha.

Aquela batalha contra Jensen estava perdida. E sabia que iria apanhar ainda mais do que no dia anterior. Jensen não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Estava vermelho, e não sabia o que fazer. Não deveria ter feito isso com ele. Sabia que ele não era bom em encarar a pressão.

— Vá na frente e eu encontro você. É muito rápido. – Misha tentou passar confiança em seu olhar, mas ele precisava ficar um pouco sozinho para refrescar a mente.

— Pode ir com ele, nos falamos sobre o jogo depois, ou no treino mais tarde. Ele não parece estar bem. – Chad olhou para Jensen e viu que ele estava vermelho como um tomate bem maduro. O cara deveria estar com uma febre danada.

Jensen não esperou Misha, resolveu deixá-lo para trás. Sabia que Misha o entendia melhor que ninguém e ele viria a seu encontro, mas o que estava martelando em sua mente, era quem poderia ser Jared. Era ele quem lia suas fics. Agora teria que descobrir qual era o _nick_ dele, para saber qual de seus leitores ele era.

O caminho da biblioteca parecia ainda mais longo. Não ligaria para isso, sua mente estava fazendo cálculos. De todos seus leitores, a maioria eram mulheres, e somente três homens.

Seria fácil descobrir.

—X—

**Sasquatch diz:** Você está bem?

**Smeckles diz:** Não!

**Sasquatch diz:** Você está me ignorando há horas e ainda está monossilábico!

**Smeckles diz:** Problemas!

**Sasquatch diz:** Você se encontrou com o tal leitor novamente?

Jensen estranhou aquela pergunta. Teria que descobrir qual dos seus três leitores era o tal de Jared. E querendo ou não, Sasquatch poderia ser um deles. Se dissesse que sim, e fosse ele, não sabia como reagiria. Mentir era a melhor solução.

**Smeckles diz:** Não, não fui para o colégio hoje.

**Sasquatch diz:** Problemas?

**Smeckles diz:** Sim.

**Sasquatch diz:** Pior do que encontrar um leitor?

**Smeckles diz:** Sim, estou doente.

Não gostava de mentir, mas já havia enviado a mensagem... Mas não era uma mentira, estava doente para saber quem era o cara. Então não poderia ser considerada uma mentira, não é?

Jensen resolveu ignorar seus princípios de não mentir. Aquele era um mundo virtual, tudo era mentira, todos mentiam, e ele só seria mais um entre tantos.

**Sasquatch diz:** Desejo melhoras. E vê se toma os remédios direito.

**Smeckles diz:** Obrigado, e você está parecendo minha mãe, falando assim!

**Sasquatch diz:** Não posso ficar preocupado com você?

— Jensen sua mãe está chamando para o jantar, se não vier logo eu vou comer toda a sua mistura! – Jensen escutou Misha gritar do andar de baixo.

**Smeckles diz:** Sei lá, se você quiser... Agora eu tenho que ir.

**Sasquatch diz:** O que seu amigo vai fazer dessa vez?

**Smeckles diz:** Comer minha mistura.

**Sasquatch diz:** Vocês dois juntos parecem duas crianças. Fala aí o nome dele, eu odeio ele, por ele sempre ficar tirando você de mim!

**Smeckles diz:** Porque você quer o nome dele? Vai procurar na lista telefônica?

**Sasquatch diz:** Boa idéia, você disse que ele mora do lado da sua casa. Vou, bato nele, e depois dou uma passada pra conhecer você. Seria um máximo.

**Smeckles diz:** Ninguém pode bater no Misha, só eu!

Jared que não estava gostando nem um pouco da conversa, e não sabia o porquê, deu um pulo da cadeira quando leu o nome que o Smeckles havia enviado. Agora havia descoberto onde havia escutado aquele nome. Era muita coincidência para dois dias.

**Sasquatch diz:** Agora só falta o sobre nome, vou contratar um assassino de aluguel!

**Smeckles diz:** Você é muito idiota. Rsrs. Bom, mas agora eu vou comer, porque ele sempre fala sério quanto às misturas.

**Sasquatch diz:** Também vou jantar, até mais tarde.

**Smeckles diz:** Até.

Quando Jensen chegou ao andar de baixo, viu que Misha não estava mesmo brincando. E começou aquela briga que sempre tinha todos os dias. Os dias quando ele jantava em sua casa.

Ninguém entendia a sua relação com ele. Seus pais eram amigos desde sempre, e era inevitável não ficarem juntos. Considerava Misha mais seu irmão do que seu próprio irmão, Josh.

O jantar correu muito bem. A mesa cheia, com seus pais, irmãos e a família de Misha que sempre estava presente o fizeram esquecer momentaneamente dos seus problemas, que agora nem pareciam mais um problema.

— Não existe nada melhor que jantar todo mundo junto! – Misha disse enquanto subia as escadas atrás de Jensen.

— Você quis jantar com a família Busca-pé. É uma guerra todo dia!

— Mas eu sei que você gosta! – Misha se jogou na cama de Jensen e ele sentou em frente ao computador. – E aí, conseguiu descobrir qual dos três ele é?

— Ainda não, mas pelo menos sei que é um dos três. – Jensen olhou desanimado para a tela. Aquela curiosidade o estava corroendo por dentro. – Tenho três opções. O _Hilson13, Kiryuu-kun e o Sasquatch._

— Pera aí, o que você disse? – Misha pulou da cama, como se ela estivesse coberta de formigas e correu para o lado de Jensen. – Esse. – Misha apontou para o _nick_ que aparecia na tela. – Esse é o apelido do Jared na escola, por ele ser muito grande.

Jensen ficou branco. Ele não poderia acreditar no que estava vendo. Ele estava na página de reviews de sua fic, e ali estava os nomes dos seus três leitores, e Misha estava com o dedo bem em cima do nome _Sasquatch._

— Você está bem, Jensen?

Não era possível, as probabilidades eram para ser zero, mas estava enganado.

Estava se martirizando por não gostar de saber mais sobre seus leitores. Jared era o Sasquatch, e isso não poderia ser possível. Jensen estava morando em San Antonio, desde os oito anos de idade, quando seu pai e o pai de Misha resolveram abrir uma nova firma no lugar. Ali era um lugar apropriado como seu pai havia dito, e as chances de Jared morar em San Antonio eram quase zero. Ele havia dito que também era do Texas, mas quando ele iria dizer realmente de onde era, havia cortado-o, dizendo que não gostava de saber.

Já o havia encontrado duas vezes, uma vez sem olhá-lo e outra vendo-o conversar com Misha e seu amigo Chad.

— Lembra do cara que eu disse, que era o leitor fissurado, que sempre falava comigo no MSN, e que sempre está no meu pé... É ele. – a voz de Jensen saia tremida.

— Cara, isso é foda! – Misha disse no mesmo instante em que Jensen levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Quais as possibilidade de você mudar de escola comigo? – Jensen perguntou rápido, expelindo todo o ar que prendia em seus pulmões.

— Nenhuma! – Misha respondeu, sentando em frente ao computador. Clicou na barrinha que piscava incansavelmente em laranja e sorriu ao ver que era o tal do Sasquatch. E Jensen nem mesmo estava prestando atenção, pois seu surto pessoal era muito mais interessante no momento.

**Sasquatch diz:** Quando voltar me chama!

**Smeckles diz:** O Smack está muito ocupando tendo um surto para falar com você! E a culpa é sua. Mas meu sobrenome é Collins, e acho que não quero bater em você, mas também não vou me deixar levar uma surra somente por existir.

**Sasquatch diz:** Então você é o Misha... Acho que nos conhecemos hoje.

**Smeckles diz:** Eu tenho certeza.

**Sasquatch diz:** E o cara que estava com você é o Smack?

**Smeckles diz:** Não, ele não disse que faltou a aula hoje?

Aquilo seria muito interessante. Jared já conhecia o Jensen, mas ele havia mentido, e queria ver como iria se livrar disso agora. Quando dizem que ela tem perna curta, ninguém acredita. E Misha estava dando a cara à tapa, para ver como Jensen iria se safar dessa, sozinho.

**Sasquatch diz:** Ah, vai saber! Sei que ele é tímido, e que uma mentirinha de nada iria deixá-lo mais seguro.

**Smeckles diz:** Não sei de nada quanto a isso.

**Sasquatch diz:** Ele sabe quem eu sou?

**Smeckles diz:** Bom, quando você o deixou com vontade de ser um avestruz, ele não teve tempo de ver a sua cara. E acho que vocês nem se deram o trabalho de olhar para trás para ver quem estava escutando a conversa de vocês, então não, ele não sabe quem é você, mas está curioso. E o que é mais legal, você não sabe quem ele é. Ainda.

**Sasquatch diz:** E você vai me ajudar a conhecê-lo?

**Smeckles diz:** Eu quero é distancia de vocês dois! E não iria ajudar mesmo que quisesse, você quer abusar do meu irmãozinho e isso não deixarei. Ele é inocente.

**Sasquatch diz:** Inocente? Escrevendo o que ele escreve... Não consigo imaginar. Sei que ele é anti-social e tudo mais, mas inocente, não mesmo.

**Smeckles diz:** Ai, essa doeu. Vou até embora depois dessa, se não, eu é quem viro saco de pancada. Não me procure amanhã no colégio, ou eu bato em você!

**Sasquatch diz:** Ele vai usar o PC agora?

**Smeckles diz:** Não, vou fazê-lo dormir, se não ele pira legal.

**Sasquatch diz:** Diz a ele que desejei uma boa noite de sono.

**Smeckles diz:** Isso foi gay.

**Sasquatch diz:** Não diga!

— O que você está fazendo? – Jensen perguntou no mesmo instante em que se deu por conta de que Misha estava conversando, usando o seu MSN, e falando com o Sasquatch.

— Dizendo a ele que você se chama Jensen Ross Ackles, que estuda na mesma escola que ele, está no segundo ano do colegial, que está na sala de número quinze e que é para ele procurar por você na biblioteca amanhã, na hora do intervalo, pois você está doido para conhecê-lo. – Misha ironizou vendo que Jensen estava a ponto de ter outro colapso. – Claro que não disse nada de mais, só disse que eu sou o mesmo Misha que ele conheceu no colégio hoje.

— Você é louco? Por que fez isso?

— Jensen, vamos dormir, sim? Assim você esquece... Vou falar pra tia que você precisa daquele sossega-leão. Já pro banho.

— Não fala como se você mandasse em mim! Caralho, você não entende que isso é difícil pra mim?

— Por isso não quero que pense a respeito! Vai, agora!

**Smeckles diz:** Se você quiser mesmo conhecê-lo, apareça na biblioteca na hora do intervalo. Se ele não estiver lá, ele está atrás da escola. Você vai reconhecê-lo por causa do caderno que ele costuma levar debaixo do braço. E uma coisa: ele é nerd. KKKKK

**Sasquatch diz:** Isso me deu medo agora.

**Smeckles diz:** Eu sei!

—X—

Uma semana havia se passado e Smeckles continuava a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido. E na realidade, nada tinha realmente acontecido. Ele não mencionara o fato de eles estudarem na mesma escola e também não afirmava ou discordava que Misha era o mesmo que havia conversado naquele dia.

Todos os dias ia até a biblioteca e passava atrás da colégio para poder encontrá-lo, mas nunca encontrava ninguém lá. A biblioteca, como sempre, estava cheia de nerds das piores espécies. E pedia a Deus, todos os dias, para que o seu Smack não fosse nenhum deles. Mas todos os dias encontrava o amigo de Misha.

Ele era quieto e nunca tirava os olhos de seu caderno, e sempre estava escrevendo nele. Não olhava para os lados, e quando olhava, olhava para o nada, e sorria e voltava a escrever. Desconfiava que ele fosse o Smeckles, mas sempre que tentava uma aproximação ele era monossilábico e não tirava os olhos da página.

— Jensen? – Jared o chamou no mesmo instante em que se sentou ao lado dele. – Tudo bem?

— Sim.

— Eu também estou bem, se quiser saber! – Jared viu Jensen balançar a cabeça positivamente. – Eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa, posso?

— Não sei a resposta! – Jensen se antecipou na resposta, sem nem ao menos desviar os olhos de seu caderno.

— Como, se eu nem fiz a pergunta?

— Porque eu não sei de nada.

Jensen agindo daquela maneira, não sabia que deixava as coisas muito mais fáceis para Jared. Podia deixar transparecer que era um cara idiota, burro ou qualquer outra coisa, mas não era. Aquele era o seu jeito. E mesmo antes de desconfiar que Jensen fosse o Smeckles, já havia o achado um cara interessante.

Nunca havia notado que ele o tinha feito querer vê-lo mais e mais. Após o dia em que se encontraram na cantina, a forma como ele havia ficado vermelho...

— Mesmo não sabendo a resposta, eu vou perguntar! – Jared esperou que Jensen o olhasse, mas como não aconteceu, depois de alguns muitos segundos, ele resolveu perguntar. – Você é o melhor aluno em matemática da escola, não é?

Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver Jensen olhá-lo com estranheza. Jensen realmente não esperava que a pergunta fosse aquela. Esperava que fosse sobre ele ser o Smeckles ou coisa parecida, mas não aquela.

— Você está no segundo ano, mas é melhor que os alunos do terceiro. Então, queria pedir sua ajuda... Se eu não passar em matemática, eu vou ficar retido no primeiro, teria como você me ajudar?

Não ser bom em matemática era uma das mentiras mais descaradas que já havia inventado, mas uma mentirinha básica não faria mal a ninguém, não é?

— Por que você não contrata um professor particular?

— Porque eu não estou com grana pra isso, eu só tenho algumas dúvidas, e o Misha disse que você era bom, e que poderia me ajudar. – Jared estranhou o olhar que Jensen lhe enviou. Os olhos que havia notado que eram verdes, faiscaram em ódio. Agora, não sabia se era dele ou de Misha. Com certeza de Misha.

— Se são só algumas dúvidas, posso ajudá-lo. – Jensen fechou seu caderno e olhou para Jared ainda com o semblante fechado. – Mas não agora, tenho coisas a fazer.

— Pode ser depois da aula, na minha casa ou na sua? – Jared estava torcendo para que Jensen dissesse que poderia ser na casa dele, assim poderia descobrir se era ele ou não.

Seu plano era, se Jensen não o convidasse para ir a casa dele, ele o chamaria para a sua. Deixaria o MSN ligado, e esperaria o Smeckles entrar, se não fosse ele, entraria, se fosse, ele iria ver o que fazer. Era uma idéia idiota, mas foi a única coisa que Chad conseguiu pensar, porque sua cabeça não estava funcionando para mais nada. Não sabia em quem pensava mais, se era em Jensen ou no Smeckles. E se os dois fossem um só, isso resolveria e muito a sua situação.

— Minha casa é muito barulhenta, e não sei a sua, mas eu gosto de estudar na biblioteca do centro. Podemos ir lá.

— É que eu esqueci os meus livros em casa, e como eles são os mesmos do ano passado pensei, se fosse na sua casa, eu poderia usar os seus, se você ainda tiver... Se fosse na minha, eles estão lá, então ficaria tudo bem.

— Na sua!

Jensen não disse mais nada, virou as costas e começou a seguir caminho para a saída, e ainda pode escutar o último grito de Jared.

— Espero você no portão! – e pôde escutar também o bibliotecário brigar com ele por ele estar gritando dentro de uma biblioteca.

Jensen sentia-se perseguido. Misha jurava de pé junto que não havia dito nada sobre ele ser o Smeckles para Jared. Só que as atitudes de Jared não o deixavam pensar em outra coisa. Sempre ia para a biblioteca e ficava olhando de um lado para o outro, e olhava muito na sua direção.

Tentava com todas as suas forças não demonstrar indiferença no MSN, ou falar que ele já sabia quem era o leitor, e o Sasquatch não o deixava esquecer do sujeito.

E outra coisa que também estava lhe deixando meio aéreo, era o fato de há três dias o Sasquatch ter dito que achava que estava apaixonado.

Gostava de falar com ele. Ele era um bom amigo virtual, e parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Pelo que via, ele sendo Jared no colégio. Eles não eram nem um pouco diferentes. E sempre que Misha o obrigava a ir assistir ao treino to time de basquete da escola, ficava olhando demais para ele.

Tudo estava complicado demais em sua vida. Talvez devesse mesmo sumir e deixar tudo isso para trás.

Quando a aula chegou ao fim, não conseguia parar de pensar em Jared/Sasquatch. Um dia sua cabeça iria explodir. Tinha certeza disso.

— Jensen, não vou poder voltar pra casa com você! – escutou Misha dizer quando parou ao seu lado e deu de ombros. – A Viky volta hoje e tenho que ir buscá-la.

— Não vou pra casa!

— E você vai pra onde, posso saber?

— Por sua culpa, eu vou ter que ir ajudar o Jared. – se Jensen pudesse matar com um olhar, com certeza Misha já estaria morto.

— Eu não fiz e não disse nada! – Misha levantou as mãos em sinal de rendimento. – Só disse que você era bom em matemática. E não custa nada ajudar os necessitados.

— Vá à merda, Misha. E mande um beijo pra Viky; diz que estou com saudades.

Jensen deixou Misha parado, e seguiu para a saída do colégio. E como Jared havia dito, lá estava ele parado esperando-o. Teve uma vontade insana de sair correndo, mas ele faria isso, afinal Jared não sabia de nada.

Todo o caminho foi silencioso. Jared, que parecia sempre falar demais, estava quieto e isso lhe agradava. Porque assim não correria o risco de falar alguma coisa estranha.

Quando Jared avisou que estavam chegando perto de sua casa, Jensen ficou impressionado. Todos daquela região o conheciam, mas não o chamavam pelo nome, e sim por seu apelido. Sasquatch.

— Você deve achar estranho, eu ter esse apelido. – Jared disse em tom de descaso, mas por dentro estava se corroendo, querendo que Jensen tivesse alguma reação ao escutar aquele apelido.

— Não, todos tem seus apelidos. Eu mesmo tenho alguns. – Jensen disse sem pensar e se martirizou por isso. Estaria frito se Jared perguntasse qual era.

— Não imagino você com apelidos, você é tão reservado que não parece ter apelidos.

— Você que se engana. – Jensen resolveu não se preocupar com isso, pois nem a base de tortura falaria qual o seu apelido. – Tendo Misha Collins como amigo, é impossível não ter pelo menos um.

— Vocês são amigos desde sempre, não é? – Jared perguntou enquanto entrava no quintal de sua casa.

— Nossos pais são amigos desde a infância. Trabalham juntos e tudo mais... – Jensen olhou a casa, e ela era enorme, parecia um pouco com a sua. A casa emanava um sentimento familiar, que pensou que só existisse na sua casa e na casa do Misha, mas não. E realmente gostou dela. – Sua casa é bonita.

— Obrigado. Se tivermos sorte, meu irmão ainda está na faculdade e minha irmã menor está no balé. – Jared sorriu e abriu a porta da frente dando passagem para Jensen, que receosamente entrou. – Eu pensava que você era mais calado.

— Eu sou. – Jensen disse envergonhado.

— Não é o que parece, mas bom, vamos lá para o meu quarto. E espero que você não ligue pra bagunça, eu não sou nem um pouco organizado.

— Tendo espaço para estudar, é o suficiente. Não estou aqui para olhar a bagunça do seu quarto e sim ajudar com os estudos.

— Tudo bem, então... Eu poderia ter dormido sem essa, mas deixemos isso de lado. – Jared riu do seu próprio comentário, tentando descontrair, pois Jensen parecia ter ficado tenso novamente.

Quando Jensen entrou no quarto de Jared, ele realmente entendeu o que ele quis dizer com o _bagunçado. _Na realidade, o quarto estava mais para uma zona de fogo.

E não pôde deixar de ter certeza que Jared era o Sasquatch. Os pôsteres que ele havia dito que tinha estavam presos nas paredes, muitos da Série House, como outros de bandas que eles gostavam que eles já haviam comentado sobre.

Mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção, era um em que o House estava abraçado com o Wilson. E era um dos pôsteres promocionais, dado em uma convenção.

— Eu tenho um desse! – Jensen deixou escapar, e também não percebeu que estava sorrindo.

Jared estava maravilhado com o semblante de Jensen, a vontade insana que estava sentindo na última semana por conta dos lábios obscenos e sexy que Jensen tinha, veio à tona. Queria, e muito, sentir o gosto daqueles lábios.

— Você também foi nessa convenção? – Jared resolveu parar de pensar nos lábios de Jensen e voltar a terra. – Eu só fui no intuito de tentar encontrar uma pessoa, mas ele não me deu chance.

Jensen então se lembrou que já conhecia Jared há muito tempo. Escrevia a mais ou menos dois anos, e Jared sempre leu suas fics desde a primeira. E que em muitos momentos, não se deixou conhecer.

— Eu vou a convenções porque gosto das séries e do trabalho dos atores. Você foi para ver uma única pessoa? Corajoso.

— É uma pessoa que eu admiro muito. Não sei se você sabe o que é fanfic, mas eu leio aos montes. E ele é o único autor que eu realmente gosto. – Jared comentou com tom sonhador, não sabia o porquê, mas toda vez que falava do Smeckles, ficava assim. – Ele transmite sentimentos no que escreve, e eu não sei nem como explicar. O cara é foda!

Jensen sabia que ele estava falando do seu personagem, o seu pseudônimo. E não pôde evitar se sentir envergonhado.

— Eu sei o que é. Já li algumas fics, algumas são realmente boas. – Jensen comentou tentando não deixar transparecer sua vergonha, e Jared estava tão absorto em sua imaginação que nem estaria prestando atenção nisso. Pelo menos era isso o que achava.

— Se você não conhece, leia as fanfics do Smeckles, o cara é bom, você vai amar. – Jared disse tentando disfarçar sua ansiedade para descobrir se Jensen era ou não ele.

Jensen ao escutar seu _nick_ sendo pronunciado por Jared, não conseguiu segurar o susto. Engasgou e começou a tossir envergonhado. Aquilo já era de mais para a sua cabeça.

— Jensen, você está bem? – Jared perguntou para Jensen, que não parava de tossir. Aquilo era ruim, mas era uma confirmação.

Smeckles era tímido. Jensen era tímido. Smeckles era monossilábico. Jensen também era. Eram poucas coisas, mas sentia que eles eram a mesma pessoa.

— Não, eu não estou nada bem! – Jensen estava começando a se recuperar, sua respiração era ofegante. – Acho que preciso ir embora... Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas. Depois, outro dia eu te ajudo...

Jared podia ver a vergonha de Jensen estampada no rosto dele. Jensen parecia querer sair correndo e o impediu.

— Jensen, eu só tenho uma dúvida. – Jared, que estava segurando levemente o braço de Jensen para que ele não saísse correndo, o olhou nos olhos e sorriu. – Se você é ou não o Smeckles. Eu realmente quero muito que seja.

— Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando. – Jensen respondeu rápido, aquilo era pressão de mais. E ele não se dava nem um pouco bem com pressão.

— Jensen, ninguém me disse, eu tenho quase certeza que é você. Eu só quero saber se é ou não... Cara eu ficaria muito feliz se fosse. Só diz se sim ou se não.

— E pra que você gostaria de saber se eu sou ele ou não? Isso não muda nada. Smeckles é só um pseudo que uso para não deixar que saibam sobre a minha vida, para que não misturem as coisas. Eu quando escrevo sou uma pessoa, quando estou na minha vida, eu sou eu mesmo. Não tem o porquê confirmar ou não. E também não teria o porquê de você ficar feliz de eu ser ele ou não, você é só mais um dos leitores que lê as histórias que eu escrevo e nada mais. Não sou um escritor de sucesso, não faço nada além de plagiar as coisas que vejo por aí, e também nem mesmo tenho capacidade de criar meus personagens, por isso uso os dos outros. Que felicidade você teria em conhecer uma pessoa como eu?

Jensen sabia que sob pressão ele falava as coisas sem pensar, sua mente parava de funcionar, e sua boca falava o que queria. E agora ele estava ferrado. Estava ofegante. Seu corpo tremia. Medo, timidez, não sabia. Só que seu corpo tremia muito. E o que estava sendo estranho em tudo isso, era o fato de Jared estar rindo.

Era uma risada gostosa, e descobriu que ele tinha covinhas. Seu objetivo era fugir daquela casa e não ficar prestando atenção nas covinhas de Jared/Sasquatch. Quando passou por Jared e estava planejando sair, parou de escutar o som das gargalhadas de Jared e o sentiu segurando-o.

— Acho que você não se lembra de nenhuma de nossas conversas, não é? – Jared não deixou Jensen nem mesmo pensar no que ele estava falando.

Puxou-o para próximo de seu corpo, não deixando que ele escapasse. Era, sim, um ano mais novo que Jensen, mas era maior e mais forte. Segurou-o firme pela cintura, e selou os lábios dele com os seus. Jensen, a princípio, tentava empurrá-lo.

Não iria forçar coisa alguma. Só estava cumprindo o que já havia prometido muitas vezes. Se um dia o encontrasse, iria beijá-lo, era o prêmio por Smeckles existir.

Pretendia somente selar os lábios dele com os seus, sentir a maciez, o sabor e a temperatura dos lábios de Jensen, que também pertencia ao Smeckles, mas quando sentiu que a resistência de Jensen havia acabado. Passou levemente a língua sobre os lábios dele, e ele concedeu a passagem.

Uma das coisas que Jensen nunca havia dito a ninguém era que ele acreditava em cada uma das palavras que o Sasquatch dizia a ele. Todas as promessas, os elogios, tudo. Ele sempre fora o único em quem acreditava. E ali estava ele cumprindo o que havia prometido.

As lembranças de cada conversa, cada discussão, cada palavra trocada com ele, por email, MSN e reviews, vinha em sua mente. Não acreditava que o amor virtual existia. Negava para si mesmo, mas havia começado a gostar daquele cara, somente por conversar com ele. E ali estava ele, nos braços de Jared.

Quando o beijo terminou, Jensen abaixou o rosto envergonhado com sua respiração ofegante. Era melhor do que havia imaginado. Só que com todas as lembranças, veio aquela do Sasquatch lhe dizendo que estava apaixonado, gostando de outra pessoa. E isso fez alguma coisa doer em seu peito.

— Esse foi por você ser o Smack. – Jared usou o trocadilho que sempre usava no MSN.

Jared levantou o rosto de Jensen, e novamente o beijou. Lenta e carinhosamente.

— E esse é por você ser você mesmo. – Jared sorriu ao ver o rosto de Jensen se transformar em uma interrogação. – Lembra quando disse que achava que estava gostando de alguém? Esse alguém é você.

— Você só pode ser louco, não é? – Jensen perguntou enquanto voltava a ficar vermelho de vergonha.

— Depois daquele dia em que nos conhecemos no refeitório, venho observando você... E eu pude ver em você o Smeckles. E eu já era apaixonado por ele há mais de um ano.

— Você é realmente louco... Amor virtual, essa é nova!

— Não é tão novo assim! – Jared comentou sorrindo e abraçando ainda mais Jensen que continuava em seus braços.

Aquele dia estava sendo realmente muito estranho, mais estranho do que o dia em que escutou Jared falar sobre a sua fic. Só que esse era um estranho bom. Não sabia dizer, mas era uma estranheza gostosa de viver. Era bom parar de pensar nessas coisas.

— Ah, você pode escrever uma fic sobre a nossa vida, o que acha? Lembra que eu disse para você escrever sobre você e o seu leitor, e você se apaixonando? Acho que tive uma premonição. – Jared sorriu ao se lembrar da conversa.

— Cala a boca, pé grande. – Jensen agiu como sempre agia com ele no MSN, o que fez os dois rirem. Estar com Jared não era mais estranho. Era como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo. E na realidade se conheciam.

— Eu já vi essa cena em algum lugar. – Jared gargalhou.

— Eu também!

Jensen era o Smeckles, e Jared era o Sasquatch. E eles tinham muitos beijos de promessa para cumprirem, e foi o que fizeram.

**Continuação http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5958519 / 1 / **

**Nota da beta: **Texto leve, muito bem escrito, senhorita. Tem um drama, no que diz respeito à superultrahipermegabig vergonha do Jensen pelo fato de escrever e não querer ser conhecido. Um pouco de angst, bem levezinho, quando Jensen pensa que Jared está apaixonado por alguém que não ele. Acho bacana a abordagem do mundo das fanfics. Também gostei dessa coisa de que o escritor preza muito sua identidade, separando o que ele escreve do que ele é, propriamente – se bem que existe muito de quem escreve no texto que é escrito; não há como negar que impregnamos nossas construções do que somos. Também gostei da forma como os amigos interagiram com os sujeitos principais da ação. Me diverti muito com algumas passagens... Tipo... "— Nada é pior que ela!" Adorei! E amei a forma como Jared conquistou seus espaços na vida de Jensen, assim como conquistou também os espaços todos de Jensen.

Parabéns pelo texto. Ficou ótimo. Está muito bom!

Beijos!

**Nota da Draquete: **Acho bom você nem falar que achou essa fic um lixo. Eu amei, e tenho certeza que irão gostar. Eu gostei de como você desenvolveu esse desafio. Sem contar que ficou muito gostoso de ler. Com sua fic terminada, vou me preparar para escrever a minha, a continuação. E espero ficar à altura. Eu não sei mais o que dizer, e se continuar falando não poderei deixar uma review decente. u.u Te adoro, menine! n.n

**Nota da Autora: **Nossa, quanta nota. Eu particularmente achei a fic meia bobinha. Não sei pq, mas acho que fic com adolescentes me faz pensar assim, mas eu acho que no final das contas acabei gostando – culpa da continuação fodarosa da draquete. Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado, e obrigada quem chegou até aqui. Beijos ;3


End file.
